Melody
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Chapters 2 is UPDATE! kali ini, Momo melakukan kesalahan yang mampu membuat tuannya merasakan hal yang tidak biasa, hal apakah itu? RnR please, warning, typos and OOC
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Minna! Apa kabaaaar? Baik gaa? Semoga iya, pertama kalinya buat fic HitsuHina, padahal sebenarnya aku ngefans banget sama yang namanya Hitsugaya, hihihihi... oke jas cekidot .

_Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Kubo-sensei_

_Pairing: HitsuHina_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Warning: Semuaa __

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Melody _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Prolog:_

_Hitsugaya Toushiro itu seorang musisi terkenal di Jepang dan Eropa, ia mampu mengomposisikan semua musik, baik itu musik jazz, pop, RnB, rock, atau klasik. Orang tua Toushiro pun seorang musisi terkenal, tapi kini orang tua Toushiro menetap di luar negri, beda dengan Toushiro yang lebih senang tinggal di Jepang. Tepatnya di mansion kesayangannya._

_**.**_

_Hinamori Momo, seorang gadis kaya yang selalu mencoba mandiri, dan paling tidak suka kalau merepotkan orang lain, terutama orang tuanya sendiri. Orang tua Momo adalah seorang diplomat, jadi kerja mereka berkeliaran di luar negri. Selain itu, Momo punya hobi bermain piano. Dikala bosan atau apa, Momo selalu bermain piano, baginya, piano sebagian dari hidupnya._

" Hari ini sangat membosankan." Keluh Momo.

" Setiap hari bukankah kau selalu merasa bosan ya?." tukas Nanao sahabatnya.

" Iya tentu saja, orang tua ku selalu berpergian ke luar negri, aku ditinggal begitu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak bosan? Palingan aku hanya bermain piano saja di ruang musik."

" Kasian sekali hidup mu, kau kaya tapi selalu merasa sepi."

" Apa niat mu? Mengejek?."

" Hihi, aku hanya bercanda Momo-chan."

" Hnggg..."

" Kenapa kau tidak coba cari kesenangan saja?."

" Maksud mu?."

" Yaa kesenangan, seperti melakukan suatu pekerjaan atau apalah untuk mengisi hari mu yang membosankan itu."

" Iya ya? benar juga, mungkin aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu, toh aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua ku untuk membayar sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

" Ya, mungkin seperti itu juga bisa."

" Nggg... tapi apa kau mau membantu ku mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu?."

" Boleh saja, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pada teman atau saudara ku yang bekerja paruh waktu."

" Terima kasih Ise-chan! Kau memang sahabat baik ku."

" Haha, sudah tugas ku sebagai sahabat membantu temannya, hihihi."

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sampai besok Ise-chan! Maaf ya sudah ikut-ikutan merepotkan mu."

" Iya, tidak masalah Momo."

Akhirnya Momo pulang ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat berjalan beberapa saat, ia sampai tepat di halte bus, untuk menunggu bus pastinya ( ya iyalah, masa nunggu bajaj! *PLAK!). Sambil menunggu bus yang akan datang di jadwal pemberhentian selanjutnya, Momo memperhatikan brosur-brosur yang tertempel di sisi-sisi halte bus tersebut, ada satu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

" _Hitsugaya Toushiro, musisi termuda di Jepang mengeluarkan lagu baru dan akan segera menggelar konser di Tokyo."_

Musisi termuda? Itu menarik perhatian Momo, apa dia juga seorang musisi klasik, atau apa? Tetapi bus yang datang membuyarkan semua pikirannya tentang musisi termuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Momo mengetuk pintu rumah.

" Ah, Momo sudah pulang rupanya?."

Momo hanya berlalu tanpa memperdulikan omongan ibunya itu. Momo langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang empuk itu dan kamarnya yang luas. Momo langsung membuka netbook yang ada di meja dekat kaca jendela. Momo mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya satu pun, Momo sedikit kecewa, eh salah, Momo kecewa karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu, _TOK TOK TOK..._

" Iya tunggu sebentar."

Momo membuka pintu, dan ternyata itu salah satu maid di rumahnya.

" Nona Momo, makan malam sudah siap, orang tua nona sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

" Hngg, iya baiklah."

Momo beranjak dari tempat ia beristirahat barusan dan segera ke lantai bawah.

" Momo, ada hal yang ingin kami beritahukan."

" Hnnnn... biar kutebak, kalian akan ada tugas ke luar negri, ya kan?."

" Ngmm... iya."

" Kali ini kemana? Rusia? Slovakia? Indonesia? Singapur?."

" Tidak, kita akan ke Inggris."

" Ngmm... cukup jauh, berapa lama?."

" Keberangkatannya sekitar dua minggu lagi, kira-kira sebulan, apa kau mau ikut Momo?."

" Tidak ah, aku ingin puas bermain, nggg... boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu?."

" Apa?."

" Apa aku boleh kerja paruh waktu?."

" Ha? Untuk apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan Momo? Katakan saja pada kami."

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin menambah pengalaman, boleh ya, kumohon, atau kalian tidak akan ku izinkan untuk pergi ke Inggris."

" Hhhhh... baiklah, tapi jangan yang terlalu berat ya?."

" Iya, terima kasih banyaaak!." Seru Momo yang girang bukan main.

Keesokan harinya saat di kelas, Momo bertanya pada Nanao.

" Ise-chan, apa kau sudah menemukannya?."

" Hnggg... belum, maaf yang Momo, kalau sudah ada nanti kuhubungi deh, aku janji."

" Ah, iya, aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena merepotkkan mu, dan aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu secepatnya."

" Memangnya kenapa? Orang tua mu akan pergi ke luar negri lagi?."

" Iya, kali ini ke Inggris dalam jangka waktu sebulan, itu cukup lama, makanya tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri dan hanya bermain piano di rumah."

" Nggg... baiklah, akan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin."

" Terima kasih banyak Ise-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu pun berlalu sangat cepat, dan hari itu, orang tua Momo akan segera ke bandara.

" Momo, apa kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?."

" Yaaa, aku yakin."

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit ya, sampai jumpa sayang."

" Hmmm..." jawab Momo yang masih tidur di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat tiba di sekolah, Momo bersandar di kursi tempatnya duuduk, tiba-tiba Nanao datang terbirit-birit.

" Momo, Momo!."

" Eh? Ise-chan, ada apa?."

" Ada berita bagus, kemarin malam, saudara ku datang, Rangiku."

" Sooo?"

" Dia bilang ada tempat kerja paruh waktu! Itu di mansion keluarga Hitsugaya!."

" Nggg... dimana itu?."

" Itu looh! Musisi termuda di Jepang, dia sedang membutuhkan maid yang bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengurus tuan besar, maksud ku Toushiro."

" Nggg... eh, baiklaaah, kapan bisa mulai kerja?."

" Besok."

" Oke, terima kasih Ise-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, Nanao memberikan alamatnya pada Momo, Nanao tidak bisa mengantar karena ada tugas di rumahnya, jadi Momo harus pergi sendiri.

Akhirnya sekitar setengah jam, Momo sampai di depan mansion yang sangat besar, sebesar rumahnya tapi sedikit lebih besar dan mewah. Di depan gerbang, Momo sudah disambut oleh Unohana, sang kepala maid.

" Apa anda Hinamori Momo?."

" I.. iya, aku ingin melamar kerja disini."

" Ya, saya sudah tau, Rangiku sudah membritahukan hal ini pada saya."

" Oh, eh, ah te... terima kasih."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mansion yang ternyata hampir seluas vila-vila yang sangat luas. Dan saat di dalam, Unohana mengajak Momo untuk menghadap tuan muda, hanya untuk memperkenalkan calon maid yang nantinya bakal mengurusnya.

" Sebentar ya, kau tunggu disini, biar saya panggilkan tuan muda."

" Ba... baiklah."

Selang menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Momo disuruh untuk memasuki ruangan yang sangat luasnya bukan main, padahal hanya untuk seorang saja.

" Tuan muda, perkenalkan, ini calon maid yang nanti akan mulai mengurus tuan untuk beberapa saat."

" Pe... perkenalkan, nama saya Hinamori Momo, mohon terima saya sebagai calon pengurus tuan nanti."

" Hnnn..." hanya itu yang 'dia' katakan.

Pemuda itu masih saja asyik memegang gitar dan mencorat coret kertas not yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkannya saat sedang bermain dalam gayanya sendiri.

" Nggg... maaf saya belum kasih tau sesuatu, tuan muda ini sifatnya dingin, jadi mohon maaf kalau dia acuh tak acuh pada sekitarnya."

" Ah, iya tidak apa-apa."

" Oiya, baju anda sudah saya siapkan, mohon untuk segera ganti."

" Ah baik."

Momo sangat senang dengan pekerjaan barunya. Sampai hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di ruangan tempat baju maid disimpan, dengan segera, Momo lekas ganti baju dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Saat Momo sedang membantu di dapur, tiba-tiba telepon khusus untuk maid berbunyi. _KRING..._

" Halo? Ada apa tuan?." Tanya Unohana.

" Tolong bawakan kertas not yang ada didekat rak buku, sekalin aku ingin kudapan."

" Iya baik tuan, segera."

Unohana cepat-cepat memberitahu hal itu pada Momo.

" Momo, tuan muda meminta dibawakan kertas not yang ada didekat rak buku di sebelah sana, dan apa kau bisa membuat kudapan? Koki disini sudah pulang."

" Ah, tenang, aku bisa kok."

" Terima kasih Momo."

" Iya."

Momo cepat-cepat membuat kudapan yang simple tapi berkesan mewah yaitu, _Chocolate Magma_. Setelah selesai, Momo pun segera mengambil beberpa kertas not yang ada didekat rak buku dan segera ke kamar tuan muda.

Momo berjalan dengan hati-hati, karena takut kudapan yang ia buat terjatuh begitu saja. Dan sampailah Momo di depan kamar tuan muda itu, pertama-tama ia mengetok pintu kamar, _ TOK TOK TOK..._

" Permisi tuan, saya membawa pesanan anda."

" Masuk saja."

Momo membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, ia segera meletakkan _Chocolate Magma_ buatannya dan memberikan kertas not yang tuan muda minta tadi, sekilas Momo melihat jelas wajah tuannya itu. '_tampan'_ batinnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna putih seputih salju, serta agak keperakan. Matanya yang memiliki warna memikat, hijau tosca. Tidak salah lagi dia terkenal. Sudah tampan, kaya, pintar, berbakat pula.

" Saya permisi dulu tuan." Kata Momo seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

Unohana segera menyuruh Momo untuk kembali ke rumah dan menyuruhnya kembali besok.

Momo menurut dan langsung meninggalkan mansion itu, saat hendak keluar gerbang, Momo melihat tuannya sedang bersandar di pinggir sebuah kolam yang disitu terpancar cahaya bulan, karena pensaran, Momo menghampirinya.

" Tu... tuan?."

" ..."

" Apa yang tuan lakukan malam-malam begini?."

" Wajib aku memberitahu mu?."

" Eh... ma.. maaf, aku hanya khawatir nanti tuan sakit."

" Bukan urusan mu!."

" Judes..." kata Momo yang tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

" Apa kau bilang barusan?."

" Ah... maaf, bukan apa-apa." Kata Momo yang panik, gugup, dan ketakutan itu...

" Untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang maid yang berani mengatai ku seperti itu." Katanya yang kini sedikit menoleh ke arah Momo...

" Ma... maaf tuan!."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Halo readers, maaf yaa, cerita ku acak-acakkan gini, dan maaf aku udah bikin cerita baru lagi, padahal cerita sebelumnya belum dilanjutkan, GOMEN NE!_

_Tapi aku harap ada yang mau review, aku bener-bener berharaap ada yang review...*ditabok!_


	2. Chapter 2

Minna! Maaf ya, sangat telat update, ini semua salah INTERNET! Yaah, beginilah nasib ceritanya, aku harap, minna masih punya minat untuk baca cerita ku yang telat ini, hehe... tadinya ini cerita pengen aku masukin tiga minggu yang lalu, gomenasai yang udah nunggu lama. Oke langsung saja ke TKP!.

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

_Pairing: HitsuHina_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Warning: typo(s) OOC _

_Dan teman-temannya_

_._

_._

_._

_Melody_

_._

_._

Momo sudah panik akan kesalahan fatal yang dia buat, dia teramat sangat takut bila tuan mudanya itu marah. Momo tidak berani menatap wajah tuannya itu, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya menunduk, dan pasrah. Sambil menunduk, ia merasakan langkah kaki yang terus mendekat, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Momo mengetahui tuannya hanya berlalu meninggalkannya. Momo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi terdengar suara tuannya dari belakang.

" Ini memang karakter ku, jadi kalau kau tidak suka, yasudah, untuk apa kau melamar kerja disini?"

" Maafkan aku tuan."

Tapi tuan muda yang dingin itu tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf yang dituturkan oleh Momo, dia hanya berjalan masuk ke arah mansionnya dengan raut muka yang sedikit masam.

" Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa tuan muda membeci ku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskan aku bersujud minta maaf pada tuan muda? Tuhaaan, kutukan apa ini?" keluh Momo yang sedang resah.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, saat di kelas, raut wajah Momo terlihat PIAS *digaplok Momo FC* Nanao yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Momo.

" Ohayou Momo!"

" Ohayou..." jawab Momo lesu.

" Eh? Ada apa Momo? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini? apa ada masalah? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengan kerja part time mu?" terka Nanao.

" Begitulah."

" Begitulah bagaimana? Yang jelas laah, mana aku mengerti kalau begini?"

" Iyaa, kemarin aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tampaknya membuat tuan muda kesal, dan sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan! Bagaimana aku menghadapi tuan muda nantinya?"

" Memang kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

" Kemarin, saat aku bertanya apa yang tuan muda lakukan, tuan muda menjawabnya dengan sangat dingin, dan tak sengaja aku berkata "judes"! aaaaaa, sekarang aku shock!"

" Haaaaahhhhh... Momo Momo, kau ini jadi anak terlalu jujur sih."

" Ise! Jangan membuat ku tambah galau doong , setidaknya kau bantu aku cara mengatasinya kek."

" Kalau kata ku sih, lupakan saja kejadian itu, toh tuan mudanya juga tampaknya dingin dan cuek-cuek saja, kenapa kau jadi RISPIW gini? :p."

" Iya sih, hanya saja aku takut dia membenci ku."

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Momo, ganbatte!"

Tak terasa karena obrolan itu, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang sekolah, Momo cepat-cepat bergegas berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, tetapi di perjalanan, Momo berhenti di sebuah toko musik yang cukup luas dan cukup dekat dengan mansion tempatnya bekerja, hanya berjarak 1 km (kejauhan ya? lanjut deh) di toko itu, Momo membeli dua plastik kertas not untuknya. Ya meski bekerja part time, Momo juga tak pernah lupa untuk memainkan alat musik kesayangannya, piano. (yaiyalah! Masa angklung! *PLAKKK!). Lalu Momo pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke mansion mewah tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

" Momo, kau sudah datang? Baguslah, kedatangan mu tepat waktu." Kata Unohana.

" Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

" Begini, tadi pagi, tuan muda berpesan, saat dia pulang sekolah nanti, ruangan musik yang ada di lantai atas akan dipakai, tetapi keadaan ruang musik itu cukup kotor, apa bisa kau membersihkannya?"

" _Ruang musik? Hemm... lumayan, mungkin aku bisa sekalian melihat-lihat di sana."_

" Momo?"

" Ah iya! Baiklah, aku akan segera ke atas membersihkan ruang musik." Kata Momo dengan penuh semangat.

" Emmm, tapi sebelumnya aku ganti baju dulu ya Unohana-sama."

" Baik, cepat ya, sebentar lagi tuan muda pulang."

" Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Momo cepat-cepat naik ke lantai dua, Momo langsung masuk ke ruang musik yang waaw! Besarnya bukan main. Dan yang sekarang menarik perhatian Momo adalah piano besar yang berada di tengah ruangan yang luas itu. Tapi Momo membuyarkan pikiran itu.

" Ahh! Nanti saja Momo! Sekarang bersihkan dulu ruangan ini."

Akhirnya Momo membersihkan ruangan itu, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, ruangan itu sudah rapih dan bersih (Momo cocok jadi pembantu ya *dikeroyok Momo FC*).

Setelah tugasnya selesai, Momo tak kuat lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piano yang sangat besar itu. Momo menghampiri piano itu dan berkata.

" Aku hanya akan memainkan satu lagu favorit ku, setelah itu aku keluar."

Momo mulai memainkan piano itu, Momo memainkan lagu YUI, To Mother (ada yang tau lagu itu? Lagu yang sangat menyentuh loh *curcol).

Momo memulai dengan intro, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_Datte anata itta janai_

_Namidagoe utsumuita mama_

_Uso mo tsukenakunattara_

_Ikite yukenakunaruyo to_

_Aisarete itai to omou kara_

_Donna itami datte_

_Waratte miseta aahhh..._

_Kanashimi tte_

_Atashi hitori dake nara_

_Kotaerareru no ni_

_Yasashisa tte_

_Zankoku yo ne?_

_Kokoro made_

_Modareru mono_

_Zutto ishoni itai kedo_

_Kirai na toko ga fueru hibi_

_Nitamono doushi ga dekita no_

_Sonna hi ga kureba_

_Kawareru kana aahh..._

_Shiawase tte_

_Mahou mitai ni_

_Kagayaite kurenai kedo_

_Nikushimi tte_

_Sasai na surrechigai deshou?_

_Nakanaide..._

Tanpa Momo sadari, tuan mudanya sedang memperhatikannya bermain piano leway pintu yang ada kacanya, tuan muda hanya memandangi, dengan secarik senyum. Momo yang tidak mengetahui hal itu tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

_Taka ga unmei nante_

_Kaete yukerun datte_

_Uchi wo tobidashite yoru ni naita_

_Dare mo inai kouen no benchi de_

_Mukae ni kitekureru no wo matteita_

_Kanashimi tte_

_Yorisoeba doko to naku_

_Atatakakute_

_Yasashisa tte_

_Soba ni areba futo_

_Amaete shimau mono_

_Nee shiawase yo tabun atashi..._

_Anata ga itan dakara..._

Selesai Momo memainkan intro terakhir, Momo menutup piano itu dan segera bergegas, tapi saat akan keluar dari ruangan itu, tuan muda yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya masuk dan berkata.

" Tidak kau lanjutkan?" Dengan senyum kecil yang mampu bikin author noseblend ini/DOR!

" Tu..tuan?" jawab Momo sedikit panik.

" Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ada juga maid yang berbakat main piano seperti mu.

"..."

" Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tau? Kau orang pertama yang kupuji."

" Ah? Terima kasih banyak tuan, atas pujiannya, ruang musiknya sudah bisa dipakai, saya permisi dulu." Kata Momo sebari keluar.

Muka Momo sangat merah menahan malu saat keluar dari ruangan itu

"_Momo! Lagi-lagi kau melakukan kesalahan lagi! Aaaiih! Betapa malunya aku! Untung tuan muda bukan orang yang kejam, kalau tuan muda orang yang kejam. Mungkin aku sudah dibunuh saat itu juga. Momo! Lain kali kau harus lebih disiplin menjalankan pekerjaan mu! Jangan sampai kejadian tadi terulang lagi! Yare yaree!"_

Momo terus berkeluh kesah di dalam hati, hatinya tak tenang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah karena takut atau karena merasa senang dipuji tuannya yang tampan itu. Pokoknya perasaan Momo saat itu campur aduk.

_**Hitsu POV**_

" Jarang-jarang ada seorang maid yang bisa bermain piano seindah itu, suaranya pun tak kalah merdu, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu, dia gadis special. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi aku konser, fokus Hitsu!"

_**End Hitsu POV**_

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

_**Momo POV**_

Waktu terus berjalan, akhirnya Momo pun kembali ke rumahnya yang cukup megah. Di rumahnya, Momo bergegas mandi dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur kesayangannya.

" _Tadi itu... tuan muda memuji ku, rasanya senang sekali, entah kenapa hati ku sangat berbunga-bunga, kenapa? Padahal aku sudah biasa menerima pujian dari banyak orang, tapi yang satu ini, berasa sangat berbeda."_

Tanpa Momo sadari, mukanya memerah, dan daritadi, terukir senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah Momo. Apa Momo jatuh hati pada tuannya?

_**End Momo POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

" Ada apa dengan pikiran ku? Aku terus memikirkan maid itu daritadi, rasanya maid bernama Momo itu membawa kutukan, yang membuatku tidak bisa konsetrasi! Aarrghhh! Siaal, suaranya terus terngiang di kepalaku, dan... tidak bisa hilang."

Tiba-tiba, kamar tuan muda itu ada yang mengetuk, _TOK TOK TOK..._

" Tunggu."

Saat tuan muda membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut.

" Momo?"

" Eh? Momo? Momo baru saja pulang, ada masalah apa tuan?" Tanya maid yang ternyata Unohana itu.

Hitsugaya segera membuyarkan pikirannya.

" Maaf, aku sedang tidak konsentrasi."

" Iya, tidak apa-apa, ini kertas not yang tuan minta."

" Baik, terima kasih banyak."

_**End Hitsugaya POV**_

Ada apa dengan kedua insan ini? nampaknya mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka berdua, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tapi apa benar? Tuan muda yang sedingin es ini jatuh hati pada maid berbakat itu?

_**TBC...**_

Yo minna, chapter 2 telah selesai, author harap, kalian masih berminat review. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. ^^d


End file.
